memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
James T. Kirk
| Name = James Tiberius Kirk| Gender = Male| Species = Human| Born = 22 March 2233| Died = 2293 (Presumed) / 2371 (Actual) (Resurrected in 2371 in the Shatnerverse novels)| Temporal Displacement = 2293 to 2371 in the Nexus| Parents = Father: George Samuel Kirk Sr. Mother: Winona Kirk| Sibling(s) = Brother: George Samuel Kirk Jr.| Marital Status = Widowed| Spouse(s) = Teilani (Deceased, 2375, Shatnerverse) Lori Ciana (Deceased, 2273) Miramanee (Deceased, 2268)| Children = Joseph Kirk (with Teilani) Unnamed boy (with Miramanee) David Marcus (with Carol Marcus)| Affiliation = Federation Starfleet| PrevAssign = [[USS Sovereign (NCC-73811)|USS Sovereign (NCC-73811)]]| Rank = Captain (Inactive)| Insignia = }} :For other uses of the name "Kirk," see Kirk (disambiguation). :For the mirror universe counterpart, see James T. Kirk (mirror). James Tiberius Kirk, serial no. SC937-0176CEC, was arguably the most famous Starfleet captain in Federation history. He is best known for commanding the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. Early History Born in the town of Riverside, Iowa in 2233, Kirk was the youngest son of George Samuel Kirk Sr. and Winona Kirk, and had an elder brother, George Samuel Kirk Jr., who was born in 2230. Kirk was born a month prematurely due to a minor accident (his mother tripped over a pig). (''TOS'' novels: Enterprise: The First Adventure, Final Frontier). In '''Captain James T. Kirk - Psycho-File' from The Enterprise Logs, Volume 1, Kirk's father is identified as Colonel Benjamin Kirk, a hero of a military conflict known as the "Klingon Repulsion." 12-year old Jim accepts his father's posthumous Starfleet decoration, the Supreme Medal of Honor, and an acceptance letter from Commander Alden McWilliams confirms his honorary appointment to UFP Space Academy. '' As a child, Kirk believed that his middle initial "T" stood for Tank, which he told to all his classmates. George Samuel Kirk Sr. promised to tell him what the "T" stood for on his tenth birthday, but never did so. (''TOS'' novel: Final Frontier). In 2238, James learned Morse code while staying at his grandparents' house in Vermont. Kirk and his brother spent a month playing cowboys and Indians with the local McLaughlin boys. (TOS novel: Windows on a Lost World). In August of 2238, on Federation Day, Kirk's family visited the Starfleet War Memorial in San Francisco. (''ENT'' novel: Last Full Measure) Later that year, five-year-old James decided he wanted to go into space, while he sat in his father's arms watching the stars. (TOS novels: Prime Directive, The Return). Throughout his early years, George Kirk Sr. was rarely at home as he was assigned to Starbase 2 as chief of security, but by 2246 the family had moved from Earth to Tarsus IV. In October 2246, a deadly famine gripped the colony and there was only enough food for half the colonists. In order to save one half of the population, Governor Kodos gave the order to kill the other half, including Kirk. Kirk rescued young Kevin Riley, and managed to escape. Running for his life, Kirk was rescued by Ambassador Sarek. Sarek melded with Kirk and erased his memory of the encounter, because Sarek also rescued Kodos and gave him his new identity. By the 2260s, Kirk was one of a few living witnesses to Kodos's atrocities. (TOS episode: "The Conscience of the King" and novels: A Flag Full of Stars and Avenger). After departing Tarsus IV, the family moved to Grex following the Orion withdrawal from the planet in 2247. However they were forced to leave aboard the transport Eliza Mae after warfare broke out between the two factions on the planet, the Kozhu and Vragax. James was nearly killed on the planet's surface, but was rescued by his father and a Captain Forester. (TOS novel: The Janus Gate, #3: Past Prologue). At the age of 16 in 2249, Kirk attempted to lead a group of friends on a trek from Iowa to Oregon, but only got as far as the dynacarrier Christopher Cockerell before being detained by his father. Realizing that his son was yearning for adventure, George took emergency leave and they both boarded the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] en route to the newly-discovered archaeological site on Faramond. En route, the Enterprise was diverted to Vega IX, but the Kirks boarded a liaison cutter to complete the journey. Shortly after, the cutter was hijacked by the pirate Roy John Moss and the crew of the Shark. After fighting for control of the ship, the Enterprise came to their rescue and Moss was taken into custody. (TOS novel: Best Destiny). After returning to Earth, George pulled some strings and James was assigned to an industrial freighter to learn what space duty is all about. (New Earth, #1: Wagon Train to the Stars). Starfleet Academy Kirk entered Starfleet Academy in 2250 aged 17. He was sponsored for entry by Captain April (''TOS'' novel: Best Destiny) and Admirals R. Mallory and La Forge. Because of the important backing he received, Kirk felt pressured to achieve excellent grades in his first year at the Academy, out of fear that he would let down those who had sponsored him. As a result he earned the reputation of being a hard-nosed cadet, who was slightly reviled by his fellow cadets. (Spaceflight Chronology; ''TOS'' novels: The Galactic Whirlpool & My Brother's Keeper: "Republic"). During his first two years at the Academy Kirk's bunkmate was Thomas Clayton, but after he dropped out in 2252, Robert Jordan became his new roommate. His early days at the Academy was both enjoyable and harrowing for Kirk, because he had a romance with Ruth Bonne, an assistant professor, and was constantly bullied by upperclassman Sean Finnegan. (TOS novels: The Starless World and The Patrian Transgression; and episode: "Shore Leave"). First Year (2250-2251) In early 2251, Kirk impressed his lecturers at the Starfleet Academy Lunar Station when he became the only student to pass the "bug-spot" event on his lunar carriage. (TOS novel: The Galactic Whirlpool). A few weeks later, Kirk was assigned to a training mission aboard the [[USS Republic (NCC-1371)|USS Republic]]. While aboard he prevented a near-fatal explosion when the baffle plate was left open to the atomic matter piles. Kirk knew that Benjamin Finney was responsible, and reported him to Captain Rollin Bannock. This action did not earn him any friends among his fellow cadets, and he earned a reputation at being a by-the-book snitch. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #1: Republic). Kirk spent several months aboard the Republic as a trainee navigator, during the Vulcanian Expedition, in which the Republic was one of several vessels that orbited Vulcan to showcase Starfleet to Vulcan nationals. (TOS novel: Strangers from the Sky). Kirk also participated in the Axanar Peace Mission with Captain Bannock and the Republic, where they persuaded the Axanarri to sign a peace treaty with the Federation and change the shape of the Federation-Klingon border. As a result of his participation, Kirk was awarded the Palm Leaf of Axanar. He was also granted a lieutenancy in recognition of his achievement. (TOS novels: My Brother's Keeper, #1: Republic and From the Depths). Second Year (2251-2252) In his second year at the Academy, Kirk had earned enough respect from his tutors that he was assigned to teach a Federation History class to first year cadets. One of the students in his class was Gary Mitchell, and despite there initially being some animosity between the two, they became great friends. They would often participate in racquetball games together, and the growing friendship helped Kirk overcome the feeling that he wasn't going to fail his sponsors, as well as learn to loosen up and not act like a "freezer unit" as Mitchell put it. In late 2251, Kirk and Mitchell was assigned to a training mission aboard the Republic for a two-week patrol of the Klingon Neutral Zone. When the cadets are ordered to their quarters by the captain, so that the senior staff could completed a secret mission, Mitchell persuades Kirk to try and access the sensor logs to determine what happened. This drew the attention of Captain Bannock who reprimanded the two cadets. A subsequent survey mission to Alpha Varangis was called off so that the Republic could attend the peace talks on the planet Heir'tzan. Thanks to the efforts of Mitchell, Kirk, and Phelana Yudrin (an Andorian whith whom Kirk was having a relationship), foiled an assassination attempt to disrupt the talks, and they were all commended by Bannock. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #1: Republic). Fourth Year (2253-2254) In 2254, Kirk became the only cadet in Starfleet history to pass the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario. He achieved this by reprogramming the simulation computers to allow him to win. Although his lecturers were angry with this, and contemplated expulsion, he was awarded for original thinking. (TOS novel: Kobayashi Maru;TOS short story: "A Test of Character", Strange New Worlds VII). Shortly after Kirk graduated from the Academy and was assigned to the [[USS Farragut (NCC-1647)|USS Farragut (NCC-1647)]]. Early Starfleet Career Aboard the Farragut (2254-2257) Ensign Kirk was assigned to the Farragut, under the command of Captain Garrovick in 2254. For the first six months of his tour, Kirk was assigned to manage ship's stores in the cargo bay. By the end of the year, Kirk had earned the respect and trust of Captain Garrovick, and escorted the captain on his first survey mission to the planet Neural, where he made friends with a local man named Tyree. (TOS novel: The Ashes of Eden and episode: "A Private Little War"). By 2255, Kirk was assigned bridge duty at the weapons console. His knee was badly injured when the Farragut was ambushed by six pirate ships from Epsilon Canaris III. Despite the intense pain, he stayed at his post and the Farragut successfully repelled the pirates, and he was awarded the Decoration of Valor. Two weeks after the battle the Farragut put in at Starbase 7 so that Kirk could receive treatment for his injuries. He spent seven months undergoing treatment under the care of Dr. Leonard H. McCoy. Kirk and McCoy became great friends and several times the two officers visited McCoy's home on Centaurus and met McCoy's daughter, Joanna. (TOS novel: Crisis on Centaurus). After returning to the Farragut, Lieutenant Kirk began a relationship with weapons officer, Faith Morgan, and by 2257, the two were sharing quarters. (TOS novel: The Ashes of Eden). In early 2257, the Farragut was performing a survey of planet Tycho IV, when they were attacked by the dikironium cloud creature. The attack left 200 crewmen dead, including Captain Garrovick. Despite blaming himself for the deaths, Lt. Kirk assumed command of the Farragut and headed for Starbase 16. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #2: Constitution). When the ''Farragut reached Starbase 16, Kirk took some leave and visited Centaurus. He formed a business named Starstuck Inc., and purchased a valley on the planet, which he renamed Garrovick Valley, after his dead captain. He also had a cabin built there, which would serve as a nice retreat. (TOS novel: Crisis on Centaurus). Aboard the Constitution (2257-2258) Following the destruction of the Farragut and leave on Centaurus, Kirk was assigned as second officer aboard the [[USS Constitution (NCC-1700)|USS Constitution (NCC-1700)]], under the command of Captain Augenthaler. His old friend, Gary Mitchell, was also serving aboard the Constitution as navigator. On a mission to Sordinia IV in late 2257, Kirk was forced to assumes command when the captain and first officer were stranded on the planet following an attack by N'shaii satellites. Still fighting with grief, Kirk managed to overcome this and rallied the Constitution's crew to overcome the N'shaii threat. A few months later, Dr. McCoy came aboard the Constitution as assistant CMO. (TOS novels: My Brother's Keeper, #2: Constitution and #3: Enterprise). The Road to Command (2258-2263) Lieutenant Kirk left the Farragut in mid-2258 for the post of second officer aboard the [[USS Tresher|USS Tresher]], under the command of Captain Wilhelm Schang. A few months later, Kirk transferred to the [[USS Aeolus (NCC-588)|USS Aeolus]] to serve as second officer. (TOS novels: Devil World and Enemy Unseen). In 2259, Lt. Commander Kirk served as first officer aboard the [[USS Bonhomme Richard|USS Bonhomme Richard]]. A few months later he transferred to the [[USS Alexander (NCC-511)|USS Alexander]] to serve as first officer. Kirk was forced to assume command of the Alexander when his captain was killed battling the Klingons. (TOS novels: Corona and Crossroad). Following the Alexander, Kirk was assigned to the planet Shad in late 2259, and was given command of an advisory detail attached to King Stevvin, in response to a Klingon attempt to conquer the planet. (TOS novel: The Covenant of the Crown). In 2260, Commander Kirk transferred to the [[USS Eagle (NCC-956)|USS Eagle]] as first officer. Also serving aboard the Eagle was Carol Marcus, and the two resumed their relationship. Two months later, she leaves the Eagle stating that Starfleet was too restricting for her, but secretly she was pregnant. (TOS comic: "Star-Crossed") In 2261, Kirk was recalled to Earth from the Eagle, along with Gary Mitchell. When Kirk visited Carol Marcus he discovered that he had a young son, David. He wanted to stay with Carol and David, but was soon offered command of the [[USS Oxford|USS Oxford]]. He accepted the offer and asked Carol to marry him, she refused and demanded that he stayed out of her and David's lives. (TOS comic: "Loved Not Wisely"; Manga: "Orphans"). Upon becoming a Captain, Kirk beat the earlier record of 30 years, 7 months and 12 days set by Mark Rousseau (TOS novel The Better Man). In 2262, Kirk took three months shore leave on the planet Timshel. In his time on the planet, he made good friends with Kemal Marouk and his family. (TOS novel: The Joy Machine). By 2263, Commander Kirk was in command of the [[USS Lydia Sutherland|USS Lydia Sutherland]], with Lt. Commander Gary Mitchell serving as first officer. In late 2263, the Lydia Sutherland was assigned a contact mission to the planet Ghioghe. The result was a disaster as several members of Kirk's landing party were killed and his ship was destroyed. It was thanks to the efforts of Mitchell that the two escaped via escape pod. The two officers were badly injured, and had to undergo regen therapy at the Starfleet Teaching Hospital under the care of Dr. McCoy. While at the hospital, Kirk briefly rekindled his romance with Carol Marcus, but the romance ended when he was offered command of the Enterprise. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). Captain of the Enterprise: The First Five-Year Mission The Shakedown (2264-2265) After undergoing months of regen therapy, Kirk was finally released from hospital in early 2264. At this time, Admiral Kimitake Noguchi appointed Kirk as the new captain of the Enterprise following the promotion of Christopher Pike. Early in 2264, Janice Rand was assigned as Kirk's Personal Yeoman. In the beginning, Rand was very unsure of herself and her abilities, and ended up working constantly on all the paperwork that Kirk gave her. Later that year, Rand left the Enterprise to undergo more training as a Yeoman and was replaced by Barbara Smith. Smith and Kirk never took to each other, with Kirk constantly referring to her as Jones. When Smith transferred off the Enterprise in 2265, Rand accepted her old position aboard the ship. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure, TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #3: Enterprise). Before the Enterprise left Spacedock, Kirk ordered that the library computer aboard the Enterprise be upgraded to a storage capacity equalling to the main computer at Starfleet Headquarters. (TOS novel: The Galactic Whirlpool). The first mission of the Enterprise wasn't exactly what Kirk had hoped for. While Kirk hoped to be out exploring the depths of the galaxy, Noguchi decided that Kirk and crew needed time to get to know each other, so assigned them to transport the Warp-Speed Classic Vaudeville Company around the Federation Phalanx. Another put-down for Kirk was that his first choice for first officer, Gary Mitchell, was refused in favor of the Enterprise's science officer, Lt. Commander Spock. Despite being initially disappointed the three-month voyage around the Phalanx proved anything but boring, after being hunted by the renegade Klingon vessel Quundar and encountering a generation vessel. Kirk even had a brief romance with Amelinda Lukarian, manager of the vaudeville company. Kirk even began to build friendships with Spock and Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott, who had served under Pike, and were initially dismissive of Kirk. (TOS novel: Enterprise: The First Adventure). Five months into his command, the Enterprise suffered her first casualty under Kirk's command. The Enterprise was ordered to intercept a warp 15 capable vessel near the Mandylion Rift and learn all they can about about it. On arrival, they found that the Klingons, in the form of Commander Kaul and the [[IKS Vengeance|IKS Vengeance]], are also interested in the ship. The alien ship's commander issues Kirk and Kaul a challenge in order to gain the secrets of the ship. Kirk assigns chief communications officer Lt. Hounslaw Tanaka to complete the challenge, but she failed and died. (TOS novel: Captain's Peril). In early 2265, the past returned to haunt Kirk and Mitchell, when Admiral Ellen Mangione boarded the Enterprise at Starbase 31. She ordered the starship to a neutral world in the Klingon Neutral Zone in order to check on and upgrade the facilities needed to hold the Klingon renegades, the M'tachtar. The landing party were ambushed by the M'tachtar and they are able to quickly capture the Enterprise and beamed half the crew down to their prison, before heading to Qo'noS to meet with Emperor Grannoch. However, Kirk and his crew, with the help of Commander Kang and the [[IKS Doj|IKS Doj]], managed to retake the starship. (TOS novel: My Brother's Keeper, #3: Enterprise). A couple of months later, Kirk was dealt a severely personal blow, when he was forced to kill Gary Mitchell on Delta Vega, following an encounter with the galactic barrier which gave Mitchell god-like powers. He suffered emotionally for weeks afterwards, reflecting on his friend, before delivering his eulogy on Earth. (TOS novels: My Brother's Keeper, #1-3). The First Year (2265-2266) Following a major refit in mid 2265, the Enterprise began a five-year mission of exploration under Kirk's command. Immediately after being re-launched, the Enterprise was dispatched to Timshel to try and discover the reason behind the planet's self-imposed quarantine. Given his part experience on Timshel, Kirk beamed down alone, and found his old friend Marouk. He discovered that the natives of Timshel were now slaves to the Joy Machine, who granted them a "payday" for a job well done. With the help of the local resistance, Kirk successfully introduced a computer virus into the Joy Machine, and liberated the planet. (TOS novel: The Joy Machine). The Second Year (2266-2267) The second year of the mission contained both triumphs and tragedies for Captain Kirk. While performing a star-mapping mission in unexplored territory, the Enterprise was the first Federation starship to encounter the First Federation, in the form of Commander Balok of the Fesarius. A few weeks later, the Enterprise successfully defended the Neutral Zone outposts from the first Romulan incursion in 95 years, and identified the Romulans as Vulcanoids. (TOS episodes: "The Corbomite Maneuver" and "Balance of Terror"). The tragedies that also gripped Kirk this year, included the creation of an evil self created by a transporter accident while transporting up from Alfa 117, the loss of control when infected by the Psi 2000 virus, being subjected to the neural neutralizer on Tantalus V, and the unmasking of Kodos the Executioner. (TOS episodes: "The Enemy Within", "The Naked Time", "Dagger of the Mind", and "The Conscience of the King"). :'' The novel, "The Captain's Daughter" reveals that Janice Rand left the Enterprise because she was pregnant with a child who she, conjecturally, believed was fathered by the evil half of Captain Kirk during "The Enemy Within". Annie Rand was born in 2268, but died scant weeks later of 'illness'.'' In late 2266, with war with the Klingon Empire only months away, Kirk became a target for assassination, and the Klingons sent Agent Kell, in the guise of Ensign Jon Anderson to fulfill that job. However, after a protracted engagement with the Orions in System 1324 Kirk saved Anderson's life and he began to appreciate that humans were honorable. (TOS novel: Errand of Vengeance, #1: The Edge of the Sword). A few weeks later, the Enterprise was assigned to get Starbase 42 operational again, which resulted in a battle with Klingon forces. Kirk and the Enterprise put up a valiant fight and the Klingons were forced to withdraw, but not without heavy losses on both sides, including Anderson. (TOS novel: Errand of Vengeance, #3: River of Blood). In early 2267, Kirk faced a court-martial on Starbase 11 for the murder of Ben Finney. It was later revealed that Finney had faked his death and reprogrammed the computer to frame Kirk in revenge for reporting him aboard the Republic. (TOS episode: "Court Martial"). A few weeks later, Kirk was drawn into hand-to-hand combat with the Gorn by the powerful Metrons. Kirk was about to kill the Gorn captain in revenge for the attack on Cestus III, but stopped which impressed the Metrons and the Gorn. (TOS episode: "Arena"). On Stardate 3141.9, the Enterprise encountered the sleeper ship, the SS Botany Bay, the ship used Khan Noonien Singh and his followers of Augments to escape Earth following the Eugenics Wars. Following their revival, Khan and his followers tried to take the Enterprise, but were stopped by Kirk. Following the incident, Kirk left Khan and his followers on the planet Ceti Alpha V, a primitive world that Khan hoped to tame. (TOS episode: "Space Seed" and novel: To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh). In mid 2267, war with the Klingons was declared and the Enterprise was ordered to secure the planet Organia. Kirk and Spock became stranded on the planet when Commander Kor and a Klingon task force invaded. The war was ended when the non-corporeal Organians forced both sides to sign the Organian Peace Treaty. (TOS episode: "Errand of Mercy"). A few weeks later, the Enterprise crew discovered the Guardian of Forever on planet Gateway. Kirk and Spock follow McCoy (suffering from cordrazine induced madness) into the 1930s. Kirk fell in love with Edith Keeler, but was forced to watch her die to preserve his future. On returning to 2267, Kirk went home to Earth to consider leaving Starfleet. (TOS episode: "The City on the Edge of Forever" and novel: Final Frontier). A few weeks later, personal tragedy struck Kirk when his brother George and his wife Aurelan were killed by neural parasites on Deneva. Thankfully, all of Kirk's nephews survived, the Enterprise rescued Peter from Deneva, and Julius and Alexander were on Earth visiting their grandmother. (TOS episode: "Operation -- Annihilate!" and novels: Gemini and The Last Roundup). The Third Year (2267-2268) The third year of the mission was no less eventful for Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise. Following a successful mission in obtaining mineral rights for topaline on Capella IV, the Enterprise crew and the Capellans had to fight off a Klingon invasion. Thankfully the attack was stopped by General Kellen, who then requested Kirk's help in repelling the first of the invasions from the Furies. While the Klingons tried to destroy the Fury vessel Rath outright, Kirk tried to communicate and negotiate. However, when it was revealed that the Furies were from the Beta Quadrant and that they wanted Earth, the Enterprise was forced to join the Klingons in destroying the Rath. (TOS novel: Star Trek: Invasion!, #1: First Strike). A few weeks later, Kirk was forced to go against Starfleet orders to attend the inaugration ceremonies on Altair VI, in order to return Commander Spock to Vulcan. Spock was suffering from pon farr and needed to be mated to T'Pring. When she rejected him, Spock and Kirk were forced to fight to the death, it was due to McCoy's medical intervention, that both competitors survived. (TOS episode: "Amok Time"). Soon after, the Enterprise headed for planet Nador to monitor the Nadorians vote to join the Federation. The Enterprise was attacked by terrorists and an attempted assassination attempt on Nador's rulers, Abon and Delor complicated matters. Things got worse, when Peter Kirk was captured by the terrorists. However, Kirk and the Enterprise crew rescued him and stopped the terrorists. (TOS novel: Gemini). A few months later, the Enterprise and the Farragut were ordered to the former Federation colony on Signi Beta, now under the control of the Klingons. On arrival at the colony they found the colonists under attack by Narr vessels. Soon after the IKS Klothos, under the command of Kor, arrived and the three vessels joined forces to repel the invasion. Before there was to much bloodshed, Kirk discovered that the Narr had claimed the planet centuries earlier, and he managed to negotiate an agreement between the Klingons and the Narr. In the Klingon Empire this day is celebrated as the Day of Honor. (TOS novel: Day of Honor: Treaty's Law). The Fourth Year (2268-2269) Around stardate 4842.6, the Enterprise was pursuing an asteroid that was due to collide with the planet Amerind. Kirk led a small landing party to the surface and discovered a group of Native Americans living on the planet. Further investigations led to the discovery of an obelisk on the surface, Kirk activated the obelisk and his memory was wiped. With the captain missing, Spock took the Enterprise and tried to divert the asteroid. In the intervening 59 days, Kirk was accepted by the Native Americans and became husband to Miramanee and father of her child. When the Enterprise returned they were able to restore Kirk's memory and using the advanced Preserver technology inside the obelisk, were able to repel the asteroid. However, Miramanee and their unborn child were killed in a mob attack by the tribe. (TOS episode: "The Paradise Syndrome"). A few weeks later, Kirk ordered the Enterprise to cross the Romulan Neutral Zone, despite some reservations from the crew his orders were carried out. Shortly after entering Romulan space they were surrounded by a small fleet of D7 battle cruisers. Kirk and Spock were taken prisoner by Subcommander Tal and were debriefed by Commander Dion Chavron. Chavron was able to win Spock over to her side and he declared that Kirk was mentally unstable. When Kirk attacked Spock he performed the Vulcan "death grip" on him and killed him. In actuallity, Kirk and Spock were performing a mission for Starfleet Intelligence to obtain a cloaking device. When Kirk's "body" was beamed back aboard the Enterprise for an autopsy, Dr. McCoy performed surgery on Kirk and transformed him into a Romulan. As a Romulan, Kirk was able to capture the cloaking device, rescue Spock and take Chavron prisoner. The Enterprise then managed to escape using the cloak. (TOS episode: "The Enterprise Incident" and novels: Section 31: Cloak and The Price of the Phoenix). A few weeks later, Kirk and a landing party visited Careta IV. While investigating an ancient site, Kirk and the bulk of the landing party were transformed into Kh!lict, a race of arachnids once native to the planet, by a transporter device. While the bulk of the landing party were soon overtaken by their arachnid identities, Kirk fought to retain control and was able to contact Spock and work out a solution to their problem. Eventually, Kirk and most of the party were returned to normal, however a couple of crewmembers died. (TOS novel: Windows on a Lost World). In early 2269, Kirk's mind was transferred into the body of Dr. Janice Lester, as Dr. Lester transferred her mind into his, following a visit to Camus II. While Lester assumed control of the Enterprise, Kirk was confined to sickbay and was kept sedated after allegedly attempting to attack the captain. Eventually, Lester's increasingly irrational actions led Spock and the senior staff to call a competency hearing against him. The panic of the hearing made Lester and Kirk's personalities begin reverting to their true bodies. Once the staff led a full-mutiny, Lester's personality exited Kirk's body for good. (TOS episode: "Turnabout Intruder"). The Fifth Year (2269-2270) Desk Job (2270-2273) The USS Enterprise returned to Earth in 2270. Kirk's successful mission resulted in his promotion to rear admiral and a posting as Chief of Starfleet Operations at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco for the following two and a half years. Kirk recommended Willard Decker to replace him as Enterprise captain while the ship underwent an extensive refit at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. In the time that followed Kirk was assigned Special Diplomatic Division, headed by Vice Admiral Lori Ciana. She had successfully lobbied for James T. Kirk to join her department so that he could teach Ciana all of the diplomatic tricks and traits he perfected during the five years he commanded the USS Enterprise. While Kirk didn't want to be tied to the Admiralty, Ciana was able to persuade him by promising to do everything possible for Kirk to command the Enterprise again when the refit was completed. In 2270, Captain Kirk requested that Kevin Riley be promoted to lieutenant commander and that he served as his aide at Starfleet Headquarters. Despite some concern from Admiral Heihachiro Nogura, he relented and Riley accepted. (TOS novel The Lost Years) :Numerous FASA supplements claim Kirk was promoted to commodore prior to assignment to Starfleet's Operating Forces Board and a subsequent promotion to admiral. The V'Ger Incident In the early 2270s, Earth was threatened by the approaching entity V'Ger, an energy cloud assimilating information from (and destroying) objects in its path. The only starship positioned to intercept it was the Enterprise, her refit nearly complete but still awaiting trial runs. After convincing Admiral Nogura that he was the best man to meet the threat, Kirk rushed the Enterprise into service, assuming the rank of captain for the duration of the mission. Decker regarded Kirk's command as an insult and a mistake, and pointed to his recent desk service and unfamiliarity with the ship's new systems, but the younger man fulfilled his duty as First officer. The entity proved to be the 20th Century NASA space probe Voyager VI, having amassed great power and self-awareness in its travels. Kirk granted Decker's wish to merge with the V'Ger entity through the simulacrum of his lover Ilia, thereby uniting V'Ger's mechanical nature with its human origins. The union resulted in the birth of a radically new, and benign, life form. The Second Five-Year Mission (2273-2278) Retirement (2280's-2284) Return to the Desk Job (2284-2285) The Wrath of Khan By 2285, Admiral Kirk was serving as an instructor at Starfleet Academy reviewing the performance of cadets taking the Kobayashi Maru scenario and partaking in the occasional training cruise aboard the Entrprise, which was now captained by Spock. It was on one of these training voyages that Kirk had his second encounter with Khan Noonien Singh, who had escaped from Ceti Alpha V (which had been turned into a barren waste following the destruction of sister world Ceti Alpha VI) and commandeered the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]] in his quest for revenge upon Kirk. Khan had hoped to use the stolen the Genesis device, created by Carol and David Marcus, and use it in his plans of galactic conquest. Kirk managed to stop Khan, but at a great price. Spock sacrificed his life to save the Enterprise when Khan detonated the Genesis torpedo. (Star Trek movie and novelization Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Regaining Command Following the incident with Khan, Kirk successfully lobbied Starfleet Grand Admiral Stephen Turner for command of the Enterprise. Given the controversial nature of the Genesis incident, it is likely that Turner preferred that Kirk and crew be far away from Earth when the questions that the Genesis incident brought up were asked. Shortly after regaining comand of the Enterprise, Kirk, Lieutenant Saavik, and Ensign Nancy Bryce successfully destroyed an experimental Klingon space station located in wormhole space with the assistance of the pacifist Klingon defector named Konom. Shortly afterwards, Kirk and Klingon Commander Kor confronted the Organians and Excalbians on the planet Organia where it was discovered that the recent aggression on both sides of the conflict was the result of Excalbian manipulation of both sides. The incident ended with the Organians and Excalbians in conflict, and the apparent end of the enforced peace imposed by the Organians. (DC Comics first series issues 1-4) Several weeks later, the Enterprise came into conflict with a contingent of Romulan scientists attempting to re-create the events that gave Gary Mitchell his god-like powers. The Romulans were successful, but Kirk managed to lure the Romulan vessel and all of their empowered Romulans into the galactic barrier, where their navigation and propulsion proved useless, and they wandered aimlessly within the barrier, never to emerge. (DC Comics issues 7-8). The Search For Spock The ''Enterprise returned to Earth to repair its battle damage when Kirk learned from Starfleet Admiral Morrow that the Enterprise ''was to be decommissioned. Kirk had hoped to take the ship back to Genesis, but Morrow forbade him to go. When it was determined that Spock had left his ''katra (the essense of his memories and life) within the mind of Dr. McCoy, and that McCoy's sanity was dependent upon the retrieval of Spock's body, Kirk and his crew stole the Enterprise from spacedock and went to Genesis in spite of their orders. When the Enterprise arrived at Genesis, they discovered that a Klingon Bird-of-Prey had destroyed the attendant science vessel, the USS Grissom, and that the Klingons, led by a commander named Kruge, were holding Kirk's son David Marcus, Saavik, and Spock (who had been miraculously regenerated by the unique nature of the Genesis planet) hostage. Kirk managed to keep Genesis out of the hands of the Klingons, but at the price of the Enterprise herself, and the life of his son. Kirk returned Spock and McCoy to Vulcan in Kruge's Bird of Prey, where the fal-tor-pan ritual was performed to restore both Spock and McCoy. (Star Trek movie, novelization and comic Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Return To The Mirror Universe Soon after, Kirk and crew left the recuperating Spock on Vulcan with his family and left in the captured Bird of Prey to travel to Regula One, to inform Carol Marcus of David's death, and then to return to Earth to answer for their actions. Kirk and crew were met by the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] under the command of Captain Styles, who was under orders to return Kirk to Earth. The Excelsior soon came under attack from the ISS Enterprise and James T. Kirk from one of the variant Mirror Universes. The mirror-Kirk took command of the Excelsior while the primary-Kirk and crew managed to take control of the mirror-''Enterprise''. When the mirror-Kirk realized what primary-Kirk had done, he attacked the Enteprise but after a fierce retaliation, the mirror-Kirk remote accessed the Enterprise's computer and activated its auto destruct sequence. With this Enterprise's autodestruct sequence being irreversible, Kirk manages to escape by separating the saucer section at the moment of destruction. After that near escape, Kirk managed to disable the Excelsior by disintegrating key components with his ship's Tantalus field. After securing Excelsior from its invaders, Kirk again defied orders and took the Excelsior into the "Mirror Universe" in order to hopefully forestall their plans of invasion. Kirk masqueraded as the mirror-Kirk and pretended to have brought the Excelsior as a prize of war and an example of their foes highest technology. He was soon joined by both the Mirror-Spock and the Spock of his own universe (whose mental instability was corrected after a mind-meld with his mirror counterpart). Kirk asserted that he would use the Excelsior to spearhead the coming invasion, while in fact he was working with the mirror-Earth's underground movement working to topple the Terran Empire, a rebellion led by mirror-Kirk's son, David. Kirk managed to use energy neutralizing technology to render the fleets of that universe's Terran, Klingon and Romulan Empires, and delivered the Terran ships to the mirror-David Marcus of the Terran resistance. With the fleets' deactivation, Kirk and the Excelsior returned to their home dimension. (DC Comics #9-15 The Mirror Universe Saga) The Excelsior When Kirk and the Excelsior ''returned from the mirror-universe, Kirk and his crew found that they still had to face charges from Starfleet Command for their actions. Kirk leaked word of their foiling the mirror universe invasion to Andorian reporter Lyndra Dean of the Proxima News Service. The following swell of public support for Kirk made it politically unwise for Starfleet pursue charges against Kirk at that time. Instead, Admiral Turner gave Kirk temporary command of the ''Excelsior in order to work out the many bugs that popped up in the design. In order to keep a watch on Spock's condition, he was given command of the science vessel, the USS Surak. (DC Comics first series #16) Kirk captained the Excelsior for nearly a year. In that time his missions included a return confrontation with the entity known as Redjac, first contact with species the Ajar and the Grond, and mediating conflicts on the mining colony known as "Magellan's World". (DC Comics first series 22-23, 24-25, 31-32) When the Excelsior discovered the Surak on a collision course with a sun and all of the crew except Spock dead of a mysterious ailment, Kirk followed the trail of the infection all the way into the Romulan Empire. Hoping to save lives, even Romulan lives, Kirk ordered the Excelsior into Romulan space. Once there, Kirk worked with a Romulan Commander to find a cure for the mysterious Doomsday Bug. Despite Kirk's success, Starfleet was still enraged over Kirk's violating the Neutral Zone, and decided that it was finally time to make Kirk accountable to the litany of charges against him. However, Spock's exposure to the mysterious disease reversed the stablizing influence on Spock's mind that came from the mind-meld with the mirror Spock. Kirk and his command crew abandoned the Excelsior in the Bird of Prey, and returned Spock to Vulcan for treatment. (DC Comics first series 34-36) The Voyage Home In early 2286, three months into their Vulcan exile, Kirk and his crew decided to return to Earth and face the charges against them. They were joined by Spock, who was dertermined to testify on Kirk's behalf. While Kirk and crew were on their way to Earth via the Bird of Prey, Earth was approached by an alien probe that neutralized all technology and threatened to ionize Earth's atmosphere in its attempts to communicate with the long extinct species, Humpback whale. After recieving a planetary distress call from Federation President Hiram Roth, Kirk took the Bird of Prey through a slingshot manuver to travel back through time and retrive a pair of Humpback whales from the 20th century. Kirk was successful, again saving the Earth and making it politically unwise for Starfleet to prosecute Kirk. Kirk was, however, "punished" by being demoted down to the rank of captain, and was given command of the newly minted [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]] (TOS movie: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) The Enterprise-A The shakedown cruise of the Enterprise-A were nearly cut tragically short when a religeous zealot sabotaged the vessels warp engines intending to kill Kirk for "crimes against man and God". Fortunately, Kirk's crew were as adept as they ever were and they managed to reverse the sabotage before it was irreversible. (DC first series #37: "Choices") Several weeks later, Kirk and the Enterprise returned to planet Gamma Trianguli VI twenty years after Kirk destroyed the planet-controlling computer called "Vaal". Without Vaal's influence, Gamma Trianguli VI's indigenous had regressed into near-savagry. Kirk was forced to admit his earlier error, and Spock managed to reactivate Vaal while still granting the local population more freedom of thought and action than was previously available under Vaal. (TOS episode "The Apple"; DC Comics first series 43, 44, 45) Murder Attempt Soon after, Kirk was sent in to investigate when Klingon outposts and ships were attacked by what appeared to be the Federation starship USS Zephyr under the command of Captain Phil Burroughs. Kirk stopped the renegade vessel, but a corpse that had been dead for two weeks was identified as that of Captain Burroughs, adding another layer to the mystery of who was behind the attacks. In early 2287, an attempt was made on Kirk's life by a person that Kirk identified as Ensign William Bearclaw, a discipline case that Kirk had recently put up for transfer. Kirk had begun to reconsider his accusation as new evidence was uncovered when the real assassin, the shape-shifting Garth of Izar, revealed himself. Garth had impersonated Bearclaw and had also taken the identity of Captain Burroughs. Garth was embittered at his lack of upward movement in fleet following his rehabilitation, and blamed Kirk for his status. (DC Comics first series 48-55; Who Killed Captain Kirk? compilation.) The Planet of Galactic Peace The Enterprise returned to Earth following her shakedown cruise so that chief engineer Montgomery Scott could track down the numerous bugs that popped up. Kirk was taking shore leave in Yosemite when the call about an emergency on Nimbus III (aka "The Planet of Galactic Peace") came in. The ruling council, consisting of a human, a Klingon, and a Romulan, had been kidnapped by a Vulcan named Sybok. The Enterprise ''raced to Nimbus III, only to have the ship taken by Sybok, who employed a mysterious mental power on the ''Enterprise crew. Sybok took the Enterprise through the barrier at the center of the galaxy, hoping to release The One, whom Sybok believed to be a God-like being. The One killed Sybok, and was about to do the same to Kirk when Kirk was rescued by Spock and General Korrd of the Klingon Defense Force. (Star Trek movie, novelization and comic Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Hunted Man While on their way to Casmus III, the Enterprise encountered a Nasgulian refugee from a pursuing vessel acting on orders from the leader of the Nasgel, the Salla. Kirk was forced to destroy the vessel when it would not stand down. When the Salla later contacted the Enterprise about the Nasgul refugee that they rescued, Kirk was shocked when the refugee died simply because the Salla told him to do so. The Salla then pronounced a sentence of death upon Kirk, who inconsiderately refused to die. With this, Kirk offended the leader of a race that was widely considered to be fanatics. A short time later, the Klingon Ambassador Kamarag announced to the Federation and the Galaxy at large that the Klingon Empire would pay a bounty of ten million credits for the head of James T. Kirk. When the Salla arrived and also demanded the head of Kirk, a bidding war began between the two parties with sums eventually exeeding 22 million credits for Kirk. This caused many problems for Kirk, including a planetary leader who attempted to barter the lives of his own people for Kirk's surrender, and an encounter with the notorious bounty hunter called Sweeney. The Trial of James T. Kirk A compromise was struck with Kamarag and the Salla, and Starfleet agreed to try Kirk for multiple infractions of Starfleet regs. Kirk was defended at his trial by Samuel T. Cogley and Areel Shaw. Amongst those who testified were Leonard James Akaar, Bela Oxmyx and R.J. Blaise. The trial ended with all charges dropped after Kirk realized that the Salla was attempting to kill everyone at the proceedings with a bomb hidden in the sash of the Klingon Chancellor*''', saving the life of the Chancellor and the rest of the attending dignitaries. :*'''The Chancellor was refered to as the "Emperor" in this story, which is inconsistant with what TNG established in the episode "Righful Heir". R.J. Blaise Shortly before the bounty hunter business, when Kirk came up with what he thought was an elegant, if extremely unorthodox, solution to a diplomatic situation on Chronian III (beaming a planetary leader, who beat a Federation ambassador near to death and was impeeding the peace process, to a remote sector of the planet and allowing his people to believe him dead), Starfleet felt compelled to reign Kirk in a bit by assigning a Diplomatic Officer named R.J. Blaise to the ship. Kirk's maverick style and Blaise's by-the-book mentality put the two of them at odds at several occasions. A situation made worse for the both of them by their obvious attraction to the other. Blaise remained with the Kirk and the Enterprise throughout Kirk's trial, but left a few weeks later during Kirk's encounter with the legendary Worthy, feeling that her feelings for Kirk were undermining her ability to do her job. (DC Comics second series 1-15; Death Before Dishonor; The Trial of James T. Kirk (collection)) Gorkon .]] Kirk commanded the Enterprise until the year 2293, when he announced his retirement. The last mission of Kirk's command, an overture of peace with Chancellor Gorkon of the Klingon Empire, went disasterously wrong when a cloaked Bird-of-Prey commanded by the renegade General Chang attacked Gorkon's ship, killing the Chancellor and leaving the blame with Kirk. Kirk and McCoy were tried by the Klingons for the Chancellor's assassination and sentenced to life imprisonment at the penal colony of Rura Penthe. Kirk and McCoy were rescued from Rura Penthe by Spock, who had defied orders to mount the rescue. Soon afterwards at the Khitomer conference, Kirk saved the life of Klingon Chancellor Azetbur and uncovered a conspiracy between Chang, Starfleet Admiral Cartwright, and Romulan Ambassador Nanclus to maintain the current state of hostility by assassinating the leaders suing for peace. Kirk was exonnerated in the eyes of the Klingons, and a new era began between the two powers. (Star Trek movie, novelization and comic Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Death :See also: Kirk in death In 2293, he was lost (and presumed dead) when the newest USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) was damaged by the Nexus, which he entered. In this alternate plane of existence, he was persuaded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard from the year 2371 to return to planet Veridian III in the "real" universe and stop Tolian Soran from sacrificing 230 million lives in order for him to reenter the Nexus. During the final battle, Kirk was able to retrieve and activate a cloaking control device from a damaged construction span, enabling Picard to sabotage Soran's plans. However, the span collapsed, causing Kirk to fall to his death. (In the original version of Star Trek: Generations, Soran killed Kirk by shooting him in the back. This ending was changed after negative reactions from test audiences. The revised death was still not well-received by fans, but nevertheless became canon.) The Return Once again, the story of James T. Kirk did not end with his death. One month after the events on Veridian III in 2371, Starfleet Intelligence extracted Ambassador Spock from Romulus to serve as part of an honor guard transporting Kirk's body back to Earth. However, the [[USS Farragut|USS Faragut]] was ambushed in orbit and Kirk's remains were beamed aboard the Romulan warbird Avatar of Tomed by Commander Salatrel, the granddaughter of the first Romulan commander that Kirk had fought. Seeking to restore her family's honor through vengeance, Salatrel and her dissidant group allied themselves with the Borg, and using a combination of Borg nanotechonology and a Guardian of Forever-like "ark," they captured Kirk's brainwaves (or katra) at the moment of his death, and revived him in the present. Salatrel and her former consort, now Vox of Borg, brainwashed Kirk into hunting down Jean-Luc Picard, the only human the Collective viewed as a threat. Searching for Picard, Kirk assaulted Worf on Qo'noS, and Data and Geordi La Forge on Trilex, but subconsciously resisted the directives to kill them. He was eventually captured on Deep Space 9. Admiral McCoy and Dr. Bashir were able to remove the Borg implant controlling his mind, but the nanites in his system were still killing him as they rewrote his DNA. Kirk was cured of the brainwashing through a group Vulcan mind meld with Spock and Picard, and they learned that each of them held a piece to the mystery surrounding the Borg. Aboard the [[USS Monitor (Defiant)|USS Monitor]] (temporarily rechristened Enterprise), using a transwarp engine recovered from New Titan, Kirk and the others traveled to the Borg homeworld in the Delta Quadrant, the same planet that V'Ger had encountered centuries earlier. During a battle between the Enterprise and a Borg-Romulan fleet, Kirk and Picard beamed down to the Central Node on the planet's surface, in an effort to destroy the Collective. They discovered a way to destroy the Central Node, but there would be no delay in the self-destruct and the one who threw the switch would die. Kirk slugged Picard and had him beamed aboard the Enterprise. He activated the self-destruction, and the Central Node was obliterated, severing the links between the branches of the Collective. Once again, Captain James T. Kirk was mourned as a hero, though Spock did not believe him to have died. (novel: The Return) Unknown to the Delta Quadrant mission team, Kirk was scooped up by a "transwarp transporter beam", and found himself on a world near the galactic core where the Borg deposited their "refuse." The planet was populated by ex-Borg members of the Hugh Clan, who purged Kirk of the Borg nanoprobes that were killing him. Kirk would live among them for the next two years before finding an intact Borg scout ship and heading for the Alpha Quadrant. (novel: Avenger) :The tales of the resurrected James T. Kirk take place in the so-called Shatnerverse, which while not necessarily being an actual parallel universe is not referenced by other novels to avoid confusion over the fate of the Kirk. As such Kirk's 24th century adventures may not occur in the shared novelverse continuity of most modern Star Trek prose. Kirk's Starfleet service record Connections * Related page: Kirk's Women * * Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk,James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk, James T.